The Toons Stand With Paris
by cartoonfan93
Summary: After witnessing the attack in Paris, the toons get together to hold a fundraiser for the people in Paris.


It's a calm, quiet afternoon in Acme Acres, as Furrball & Fifi are in their home in the junkyard, having a peaceful moment together. Fifi is snuggled up on top of Furrball, the couple holding each other, smiling. They both have their eyes closed, as Fifi has her head resting on Furrball's chest, listening to the soft, relaxing sounds of Furrball's purrs.  
The cat & skunk were both enjoying their romantic moment & believed that nothing could ruin it. Then suddenly, the phone rang, which made them both jump.  
Furrball growled in frustration & said, "Of all the moments, the phone had to ring now."  
"Don't be upset, mon amore", Fifi said. "Eet eez probably notheeng important." The purple skunk picked up the phone. "'Ello?"  
"Fifi!", Babs answered from the other end.  
"Oh, bonjour Babs."  
"Listen, you've got to come over here, now!"  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"You'll see. It's very imperative you get here ASAP!"  
"Okay, we're on our way." Fifi hung up the phone as Furrball looked on questionably.  
"What's going on?", asked the blue cat.  
"Babs wants us to go to her place."  
"Did she say why?"  
"Non, but eet sounds like eet may be an emergency or somezheeng."  
"Oh, okay. Well, let's go then."

Once Furrball & Fifi made their way to Babs' Burrow, they saw Cosette coming out of the hole. The cat & skunk both made faces of worry as they saw tears running down Cosette's face.  
"Cosette?", Furrball said. "What are you doing here? And...why are you crying?"  
"Oh, quel horror!", Cosette exclaimed. "Sometheeng very terrible eez happening!"  
"What eez eet?", Fifi asked as she & Furrball followed Cosette inside. The dark purple skunk led the couple to the living room, where all of the toons are sitting.  
"What's going on?", questioned Furrball, his body filling with fear & dread, as well as Fifi's. Buster pointed to the TV in response.  
The cat & skunk faced the TV, then gasped at what they saw.  
The news is showing an overhead view of Paris, where people are scattered along the street, many of them cops, and the headlines reading " **BREAKING NEWS: BOMBING ATTACK BREAKS OUT IN PARIS** ".  
"Oh mon goodness!", Fifi spoke up. "What happened?!"  
"The city is being attacked", Plucky said, "in a couple of different places."  
"Attacked?", asked Furrball. "By who?"  
Shirley responded, "Like, by a bunch of crooks or some junk."  
Cliff then said, "There's more than a few hundred people being held hostage."  
"Oui", Cosette said, breaking down in tears again, "and many of zhem are...dead."  
Cosette started sobbing as Calamity stood & hugged his girlfriend. As for Fifi, she felt her body go weak in fear & pain as she collapsed to her hands & knees. She is beyond terrified to see Paris, the place where she was born, under fire.  
"Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed as he quickly wrapped his arms around Fifi's torso, and the purple skunk held his hands. She felt eyes go watery as she started hyperventilating.  
"Why?", Fifi breathed. "Why eez zhis happeneeng?"  
"We don't know, Fifi", Hamton said. "I really wish there's something that we can do."  
"Me too", Sweetie commented.  
"Same here", spoke Heather.  
"We all do", Buster added. Fifi & Furrball looked at the TV in fear & disbelief, as Furrball felt very sorry not only for the people in France, but Fifi too.

Furrball & Fifi both entered the Cadillac, with the blue cat holding a quivering Fifi in his arms. Not only is she saddened by the Paris attack, but she's deathly scared too.  
Without a word, Fifi ran over to her phone & started dialing a number.  
"Who are you calling?", Furrball asked.  
"My mozher & fazher", Fifi replied.  
Furrball made a face of fear upon hearing her response. "Are they in Paris?"  
"Oui, and I want to make sure eef they're okay."  
After Fifi dialed the number, the phone started emitting a beeping sound.  
"Oh no!", she exclaimed as she hung up & tried calling again.  
"What's wrong?", Furrball asked in concern.  
"I'm not getteeng an answer from zhem."  
"Uh oh", Furrball said as he placed his hands over his mouth, fearing for the worst. After Fifi dialed the number a second time, she got the beeping sounds once again.  
"Non!", Fifi barked as she made her third attempt to call her parents. "Peeck up zhe phone, s'il vous plait!"  
Fifi's body filled with fear as she waited desperately to hear her parents answer the phone, but the beeping came in once again.  
"Non, non non!", Fifi shouted as she frantically dialed the number again. "Répondez-moi! Décrocher le téléphone!"  
"Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed as he ran up to Fifi.  
"Answer moi, now!"  
"Fifi!"  
Fifi, feeling her heart racing with dread, waited to hear the voices of her parents, only to hear the beeping again. The purple skunk slowly lowered the phone from her face.  
"Fifi", Furrball started, "I don't think they're gonna answer the phone."  
Furrball took the phone from Fifi's hands & hung it up. When the blue cat faced Fifi again, he saw tears welling up in her eyes.  
Fifi felt herself fall to her knees as she clutched her chest, her heart aching in pain. The purple skunk then broke down & started crying.  
Furrball immediately felt Fifi's pain as he sat down on the floor & pulled Fifi onto his laps. The purple skunk wrapped her tail & arms tightly around Furrball as she started sobbing into his chest, with the blue cat holding her close to his heart.  
The purple skunk whimpered helplessly, not only from seeing her birthplace being assaulted, but from the possibility that her parents might be gone.  
Fifi hugged her boyfriend tighter as she continued sobbing, feeling very frightened & heartbroken. She feels like there's no hope for Paris or her parents.  
Furrball looked down sadly at his girlfriend, taking in all her pain. He knows that Paris is one of the most beautiful cities in the world, and to see it suddenly attacked took him & Fifi by storm.  
The blue cat is also fearing for her parents' lives. He sort of hoped that he would eventually meet them, but with the things that's been happening recently, it seems like it will most likely not happen.  
Furrball felt his eyes water up & his lips tremble. He hates seeing Fifi cry, more than anything, and he's willing to do everything he can to make her happy. But he knows there's nothing he can do, and that Fifi will be sad for a long time.  
The blue cat closed his eyes & started sniffling, tears running down his face. He started crying softly while holding his anguished sweetheart in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on Fifi's head before he started sniffling again.  
"I'm so sorry, Fifi", Furrball whispered. "I'm really...really sorry."  
The cat & skunk continued their weeping, as Fifi tried to regain herself to speak.  
"Furrball", Fifi said in a broken voice.  
Furrball opened his eyes & replied in a soft tone, "Yes, Fifi?"  
Fifi tried to gain her strength to talk once again, but the pain in her heart is overwhelming her.  
"...make eet stop...please, make eet stop..."  
Hearing those words struck Furrball's heart. He can tell how desperate Fifi is, and how much it hurts him that he's unable to do anything about it.  
"What can I do, Fifi?", Furrball asked in the same soft tone. "What do you want me to do?"  
Fifi said nothing & continued crying. She knows that Furrball won't be able to help her in any way. The only way she'll feel any better is when the attack in Paris comes to an end & when she knows that her parents are still alive.  
Suddenly, the phone rang, and it took a moment for Furrball & Fifi to notice.  
Fifi removed herself from Furrball's grasp & started rubbing her eyes & cheeks, before she picked up the phone, hoping it's her parents calling her.  
"'Ello?", Fifi said.  
"Hey Fifi", Cliff answered.  
"Oh, bonjour Cliff", Fifi replied sadly.  
"How- how are you doing?"  
"I feel, how you say, broken inside of moi. I feel like I'm falleeng apart."  
"Well, I got something that might cheer you up."  
"What eez eet?"  
"Come to the shopping center & you'll see."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah, and bring Lerxst with you."  
"Okay, we'll be right over."  
"Alright, see ya."  
Fifi hung up the phone & faced Furrball, who's wiping tears off his face.  
"What did Cliff say?", he asked.  
"He wants us to meet heem at zhe shopping center."  
"What for?"  
"He deedn't say. All he said eez eet's somezhing to cheer moi up."  
"Hmm. I wonder what it could be."  
"Oui, me too. At zhis point, I don't theenk anytheeng weell cheer moi up."

At the Acme Shopping Center, Furrball & Fifi were walking through the parking lot, looking out for their friends, wondering what they're up to at this moment.  
Then they spotted them, along with a booth & a stage.  
"What the heck?", Furrball said as he & Fifi approached the rest of the toons.  
"Hey guys!", Cliff greeted, "You made it!"  
"What's goeeng on here?", asked Fifi.  
"We're doing something to show support to the people in Paris."  
"We've set up a fundraiser", Buster commented.  
"A fundraiser?", questioned Furrball.  
Babs then stepped in & said, "We're gonna try to make up as much money as possible for the folks in France."  
"Oh, zhat's wonderful!", Fifi exclaimed in glee.  
"But, wait a minute", Furrball started, "is the currency in France the same as the currency here in the U.S.?"  
"Non", Fifi answered, "we don't use dollars een France, but zhey are, how you say, roughly equivalent."  
"Don't they use euros in France?", Babs asked.  
"Non, they use francs."  
"Of course", Babs smacked herself on the head, "how did I not know that."  
"Anyway", Cliff started, "Lerxst, do you have your guitar & outfit?"  
"No", Furrball replied, "Why?"  
"We're gonna play a few songs for the fundraiser."  
"Oh, I didn't know that."  
"Well, go get your stuff. We'll wait for you."  
"Okay", Furrball then turned to Fifi. "I'll be back in a bit."  
"Alright", Fifi said, before Furrball ran back to the junkyard. Meanwhile, the other toons already have made some money for their fundraiser, from people entering & exiting the shopping center.  
" **STEP RIGHT UP!** ", Buster said through a bullhorn, " **PLEASE GIVE SOME MONEY TO THE POOR, INNOCENT LIVES OF PARIS! HELP THEM REBUILD!** "  
After a couple more people placed some money in the bucket on the booth, Montana Max showed up.  
"What's going on here?", the human toon asked.  
"We're holding a fundraiser, Monty", Babs answered.  
"Oh yeah? What for?"  
" **FOR THE PEOPLE-** oops, sorry" Buster said as he lowered the bullhorn, "For the people in Paris."  
"Oh. Really?"  
"Yeah. We'd like to give them as much money as we can to help them rebuild their town & their lives."  
Babs then said, "Every single, solitary penny counts."  
"Wow. That's, uh...really nice of you guys."  
"Why, thank you."  
"I mean, I was gonna hold a fundraiser myself, but-"  
"Really?", Buster said in surprise.  
"Yeah, but my parents refused to let me, because they think I would take some of the money for myself."  
"Well, that is a good reason, because we all know how much of a cheapskate you are. Though, not as much as this other guy I know."  
"What's he look like?", Babs asked.  
"He's a red crab, talks like a pirate. But, let's not get sidetracked here. If you want, Monty, you can donate some money for Paris."  
"Yeah", Monty commented, "I'd like to do that. After all, I do have French ancestors."  
"Are you serious?", Babs said.  
"Yeah, I'm not kidding. In fact, Napoleon Bonaparte is one of my ancestors."  
"I'll be darned", Buster said, quite thunderstruck.  
"Eef I'm related to Monty een any way", Fifi started, "I am SO outta here!"  
"Say what now?", said Furrball, who returned from the junkyard, holding his guitar & dressed in his outfit.  
"Nozheeng", Fifi replied to Furrball, before Cliff approached them.  
"You ready to play, Lerxst?", Cliff asked.  
"Of course", Furrball answered.  
"Alrighty, get up on that stage & let's get set up."  
As Cliff & Furrball made their way to the stage, where Calamity is setting up & testing his drums, Monty turned back to Buster & Babs.  
"Anyway, like I was trying to say before", Monty said, "I would like to donate some money."  
"Go right ahead, Monty", Buster said.  
"We accept cash & checks", Babs pointed out.  
"Okay", Monty said as he pulled out a pen & checkbook from his jacket.  
"How much money will you donate?", questioned Buster.  
"I will be giving you an estimated sum of...five dollars."  
"Oh. Okay", Buster said in an uninterested tone. He & Babs were expecting more than just 5 dollars.  
However, a smile appeared on Monty's face as he said, "Five-THOUSAND dollars."  
"Whoa!", Babs exclaimed.  
"Yowza!", Buster said at the same time, as Monty took out the check & placed it in the bucket.  
"That's all I can spare", Monty commented.  
"Thank you so much, Monty!", Babs said in delight. "This means a lot, not only for us, but for the people in Paris!"  
"What can I say? I do feel genuinely sorry for them."  
As Monty walked off, Buster pulled out the check & took a look at it.  
"Wow", he said, "$5000 for the people in France."  
"Yeah", Babs agreed, "they're gonna be quite pleased."  
"Let's just hope this check doesn't bounce."  
"What do you mean 'bounce'? It's not a bunny like us, is it?"  
Buster facepalmed upon hearing Babs' last sentence. Meanwhile, over at the stage, the Subdivisions were getting prepared to play some songs.  
"So, Dirk", Furrball started as he plugged in his guitar, "what songs are we gonna play?"  
"I have a few in mind", Cliff replied.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?  
"You'll see."  
As Cliff tuned his Steinberger, a small crowd gathered in front of the stage & slowly grew larger.  
"Good afternoon, everyone", Cliff greeted to the spectators. "It's nice to have you all here today. As you can see, we are holding a fundraiser here to give help & support to the people in Paris, and we'd like you to give your support by donating some money over there. Every dollar means a lot, not only to us, but to those in France."  
As more people placed some money in the bucket, Cliff continued speaking.  
"So anyway, we'd like to play a few songs here. This one we'd like to dedicate to the folks in France."  
The crowd cheered as Cliff & Furrball joined in front of Calamity. Cliff told Furrball what song they're gonna play, before Calamity tapped the high hats 4 times, and the song started.  
The audience cheered again as the toons gathered at the front of the stage, smiling & enjoying the music, before Cliff started singing.

(Bold words are sung by both Cliff & Furrball)

 _If we burn our wings_  
 _Flying too close to the sun_  
 _If the moment of glory_  
 _Is over before it's begun_

 _If the dream is won_  
 _Though everything is lost_  
 _We will pay the price_  
 _But we will not count the cost_  
 _ **We will pay the price**_  
 _ **But we will not count the cost**_

 _When the dust has cleared_  
 _And victory denied_  
 _A summit too lofty_  
 _River a little too wide_

 _If we keep our pride_  
 _Though paradise is lost_  
 _We will pay the price_  
 _But we will not count the cost_  
 _ **We will pay the price**_  
 _ **But we will not count the cost**_  
 _Oh, whoa, yeah_

Furrball shook his hat off & stepped up to the front of the stage as he played his guitar solo.  
Cliff & Calamity both smiled at the blue cat, as did the rest of the toons. After several moments, Cliff resumed singing.

 _And if the music stops_  
 _There's only the sound of the rain_  
 _All the hope and glory_  
 _All the sacrifice in vain_

 _And if love remains_  
 _Though everything is lost_  
 _We will pay the price_  
 _But we will not count the cost_  
 _ **We will pay the price**_  
 _ **But we will not count the cost**_

 _And if love remains_  
 _ **Though everything is lost**_  
 _ **We will pay the price**_  
 _ **But we will not count the cost**_

 _And if love remains_  
 _ **Though everything is lost**_  
 _ **We will pay the price**_  
 _ **But we will not count the cost**_

 _And if love remains..._

Cliff skipped over to the center of the stage as Furrball made his way around to the back, behind the speakers.  
After a moment, Furrball appeared on top of the speakers, right above Calamity, as Cliff backed alongside the drums & looked up at Furrball.  
The blue cat started another solo, starting off slow & soft, before slowly building his way up to fast & energetic.  
Furrball then jumped off the speakers & at the opposite side of the drums from where Cliff is, as the two cats joined together at the center of the stage & continued playing, before the band ended the song.  
The crowd cheered as Cliff stepped up to his microphone again.  
"Thank you", the tan cat said, "thank you so much. Alright, now we'd like to do a song by popular demand. Any requests?"  
"I got one", Furrball said into his mic. Everyone turned to the blue cat as he said, "I'd like to play a song for my girlfriend."  
"Is it what I think it is?", asked Cliff.  
"I dunno, does it sound like this?" Furrball then started playing the song on his guitar, which made the crowd, and Fifi, cheer.  
The song they're playing is one of Fifi's favorite songs, and Furrball knew this would make her happy.  
Cliff stepped back up to his mic & started singing.

 _And the men who hold high places_  
 _Must be the ones who start_  
 _To mold a new reality_  
 _Closer to the heart_  
 _Closer to the heart_

 _The blacksmith and the artist_  
 _Reflect it in their art_  
 _They forge their creativity_  
 _Closer to the heart_  
 _Closer to the heart_

 _Philosophers and plowmen_  
 _Each must know his part_  
 _To sow a new mentality_  
 _Closer to the heart_  
 _Closer to the heaaaaaaaart, yeah_

"Let's go, Lerxst!", Cliff said as Furrball started his guitar solo.  
The blue cat went up to the center of the stage & looked down at Fifi, seeing that she's enjoying the song & having fun.  
Furrball finished up his solo as Cliff resumed singing.

 _Oh, you can be the captain_  
 _And I will draw the chart_  
 _Sailing into destiny_  
 _Closer to the heart_  
 _Closer to the heart_  
 _Well, closer to the heaaaaaaaart, yeah!_

 _Closer to the heart_  
 _Closer to the heart, yeah_

Cliff joined Furrball at the center of the stage & continued playing the song, as Furrball looked down at Fifi & saw her smiling again.  
Once the band finished up the song, the crowd cheered again, and Furrball saw Fifi cheering with the rest of the crowd. Seeing her happy again made him feel very happy.

Later that evening, Furrball & Fifi returned to their home, both feeling much better than they did earlier today. After Furrball put his guitar & outfit away in the trunk of the car, he went inside with Fifi.  
Furrball turned to his girlfriend, wondering if she's still feeling bothered by what happened earlier today.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?", asked the blue cat.  
"I feel much better", Fifi responded.  
"Yeah?"  
"Oui. Merci for playeeng Closer To The Heart for moi."  
"You're welcome."  
"Eet was tres nice of Buster & Babs to hold zhat fundraiser for Paris. I just hope eet will help out Paris een any way possible."  
"I'm sure it will."  
Fifi smiled at Furrball, then looked down at the floor. Furrball could tell that she's still worried about her parents.  
"Hey, Fifi", Furrball started as the purple skunk looked up at him again. "Look, I know you're still worried about your mom & dad. And I feel worried too."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. I know your pain, sweetheart. My parents are dead, and...I don't want you to be an orphan like me."  
Fifi said nothing & looked down at the floor again.  
"But, look on the bright side", Furrball continued as Fifi looked up again. "You still have me here by your side. No matter what happen, I will always, ALWAYS be here for you. I will hold you close to my heart whenever you need me."  
Fifi's frown slowly turned into a smile, before she placed her arms around Furrball, who hugged her back. The cat & skunk both held each other, with Fifi feeling very joyous from Furrball's words.  
Furrball knows how much Fifi needs someone to be with her, to help her get through her pain. Even though she's cheered up by the fundraiser & Furrball, the blue cat knows that she still has some pain left in her, and he's willing to do whatever he can to help her in any way.  
Suddenly, the phone rang, which made the couple jump again.  
Furrball sighed in exasperation & said, "Why is it that every time we have a moment, the stupid phone has to ring?"  
Fifi went over & answered, not knowing who could be calling.  
"'Ello?", she answered.  
"Fifi?", said a female voice from the other end.  
Fifi gasped in surprise. "Mama?"  
Furrball also gasped as he quickly stood next to Fifi.  
"Oui", said Fifi's mother.  
"Oh mon goodness! I'm so glad vous called, mother! Are vous alright?"  
"Oui, your fazher & I are both fine."  
"Oh, I am so glad to hear zhat. Where eez papa? Can I talk to heem?"  
"Sure, he just came eenside."  
After a moment of silence, a male voice is heard from the phone.  
"'Ello?", said Fifi's father.  
"Bonjour, papa."  
"Fifi! Eet's great to hear your voice again!"  
"Eet's great to hear yours & mama's. I was worried seeck after I saw zhe news."  
"I knew you'd try to call us, but we couldn't answer at zhe time."  
"What happened over zhere?"  
"Le power went out. I just turned on our backup power generator."  
"But what about zhe bad guys? Are zhey stopped?"  
"Things have settled a leetle bit here. We're safe where we are, but zhe entire town eez quite shaken up. Eet looks like total chaos out zhere."  
"Well, I'm glad you & mama are okay. I thought you two were gone for good."  
"Non, we're fine. Shaken, but unharmed."  
"I'm glad to hear zhat."  
"Anyway, I'm gonna give zhe phone back to your mozher, okay?"  
"Okay."  
After another silent moment, Ms. La Fume is back at the phone.  
"Fifi?"  
"Oui, I'm steell here."  
"Zhat's good. How are theengs een Acme Acres?"  
"Eet's great! Guess what?"  
"What eez eet?"  
"I got myself a boyfriend!"  
"You deed?"  
"Oui!"  
"Oh, how wonderful, Fifi! I feel tres happy for you!"  
Fifi turned to Furrball & asked, "Would vous like to talk to my mozher?"  
Furrball smiled & said, "Absolutely."  
"Furrball would like to talk to vous", Fifi said to her mother.  
"'Furrball'?", asked Ms. La Fume. "Eez zhat zhe name of your boyfriend?"  
"Oui, he's right here."  
"Well, put heem on."  
"Here you go, my love", Fifi handed the phone over to Furrball. The blue cat took it, feeling both excited & nervous at the same time.  
"Hello?"  
"Bonjour, Furrball."  
"Hi, Ms. La Fume. How are you doing?"  
"We're doeeng fine. Still a bit scared, but we're fine."  
"I'm glad you're both okay. Fifi & I were both scared for you two."  
"Do not worwy about us, we'll be fine."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"So, how are theengs between you & Fifi?"  
"Things are great."  
"Do vous enjoy being my daughter's boyfriend?"  
"Oh, you bet I do! She changed my life completely."  
"Oh?"  
"I spent nearly my whole life living in the alleys, trying to find a home. But then Fifi let me move in & live with her."  
"Aww, zhat's sweet."  
"Yeah. I went from being a homeless alleycat to living with the most wonderful-"  
"Wait a meenute. Deed vous say you're a cat?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Ms. La Fume started giggling, which left Furrball feeling a bit confused.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nozhing. I find eet, how you say, a coincidence zhat my daughter eez dating a cat, just like her mentor, Pepe Le Pew."  
"Yeah, well, the Tiny Toons do have a lot in common with the Looney Tunes."  
"Zhat's true. Anyway, I have to get goeeng shortly. Lemme talk to Fifi again."  
"Okay. Nice talking to you."  
"Oui, you too. Take very good care of my daughter."  
"I will, Ms. La Fume. I promise."  
Furrball handed the phone back to Fifi. "Bonjour, mama."  
"Bonjour, Fifi."  
"Do vous like my boyfriend?"  
"Oui, he's sounds like a very nice guy."  
"He eez. Vous have no idea how much we love each ozher."  
"I'm glad to hear zhat. Okay, I need to go, eet's great to hear from vous again."  
"Oui, and I'm tres happy you & papa are okay. I hope theengs get better over zhere."  
"I hope so too."  
"Anyway, I love you, mama."  
"I love you too, Fifi. Au revoir."  
"Au revoir", Fifi concluded as she hung up the phone.  
"I bet you feel a lot better", Furrball started, "now that we know they're fine."  
"Oui, I feel a whole lot better."  
The cat & skunk both hugged each other with smiles on their faces. They're glad Fifi's parents are still alive & that things are starting to settle in Paris.  
The only thing they hope now is that the money the toons made in the fundraiser will be able to help Paris rebuild & have a better future.

 _ **THE END**_

 **That's all there is for this story. When I saw what happen to Paris, I thought it would make sense to do a Tiny Toons story dedicated to France, because why not? It makes sense to do a story like this, since Fifi & Cosette are from Paris. Anyway, thanks for reading this short story. I shall resume working on Acme Acres Robot Rumble & finally finish that story once & for all.  
**


End file.
